Tease me again
by NBSgamesAT
Summary: After Pyra and Mythra returned from the world tree. And while Rex loves Pyra, Mythra and Nia. He isn't sure. They wanted him to make a decision but who will it be, and how is he going to tell the others?


**uuhggg. Writing is somehow boring to me. But it's a thing when I don't have anything else to do. I guess I can start working like that. It feels good being able to just write down what my fantasy is able to imagine.**

 **Nia is cool. I love her (like seriously). Im kinda not in my right mind because of this but it's ok. Anyway: That is the reason I ship Rex and Nia soooooooooooo much.**

 **If anyone finds stuff with some Niarex or Rexia or however you call it just tell me.**

 **I also think that the entire Rex with Pyra/Mythra thing is invalid. I mean you the player get to choose Pyra or Mythra. (Remember the decision in the Land of Morytha).**

 **At first it seems to just be the name for Pneuma but in the last cutscene where Pyra and Mythra are coming back, I guess whoever you choose will tell Rex something. It's silent tho.**

 **So I think in the game Rex either gets Pyra or Mythra but not both.**

 **Anyway: Let's begin the fun of my little Rexia or Niarex or Nirex... Just HOWEVER YOU GUYS LIKE TO CALL IT.**

 **OH, Spoiler ahead: This is my first thing that Im ever writing. Expect everyone to be acting out of place. PLEASE**

It was a hard fight but the group managed to beat artifice Aion and, even if not intended by Rex, kill Malos.

It also was a shock for Rex to see Pneuma having to sacrifice herself. But he managed to let go from her quite fast.

He thought that they were too late after all. Seeing the cloud see disappear already made him worried. But they were relieved when they saw what Elysium really looks like.

Rex was also happy as he saw the core crystal of his fire and light blade recharging energy.

The Aegis' core crystal collects energy again. Does that mean that Pyra and Mythra are about to return or will it just glow forever like this without anything happening? He clearly doesn't know. Losing himself in thoughts about what the core crystal is going to do was strange. Until said crystal in his hand began to glow so bright that Rex has to close his eyes.

Meanwhile everyone else got surprised by the boy and the green glowing crystal in his hand. A moment later, it shoots a green light pillar into the sky but a moment later the pillar disappears and Pyra and Mythra are standing in front of Rex, separated.

Everyone starts smiling again as Pyra and Mythra just came back. Another 5 seconds passes till Poppi runs towards the two aegis girls to give 'em a hug. Even Nia stands up to push Rex to them. After sharing some smiles between the flesh-eater and the salvager, he decides to point his gaze over to

the red-haired and blonde girl. After a moment Mythra finally says "I'm back". The boy on the other hand slowly starts walking towards them, wordlessly. Giving them a hug and checks up if they can still remember who he is. They can, good news.

After that Rex asks Gramps how long the flight is going to take.

"It's still going to take a bit" he replays. That gives Rex the time to think about what his doing now. He decides to sit down and start looking into the sky. Almost like everyone else before the aegises reawakening.

"Hey, Pyra and Mythra. Let's sit down and relax a bit. We can't really do anything right now.", he pauses for a bit till he sits but than continues to talk "Nia, you too. Come over here and enjoy Elysium."

At first Nia hesitates to do so but she come to the conclusion that it can't hurt.

The flesh-eater walks over to the boy she loves and his friends and sits down next to him aswell.

Now now the brown haired boy has three girls around him to cuddle. And because the aegises got a hug already he decides to cuddle Nia because does she deserves it.

The healers ears twitch in surprise as she notices that but she isn't bothered to question the boys actions.

The group continued to look into the sky seeing the clouds above them and an endless amount of water below them. They are happy, everyone is. Rex and Nia both enjoys to cuddle each other after everything they've gone through.

The flight continues like that until they reach Fonsett. Finally after so long Rex reaches this place without a clear goal in his mind. For now he just wants to meet everyone there again and just enjoy his life. Gramps lands on his usual spot in the village allowing everyone to get down and into the village

where the villagers are already waiting for them. It is like the entire village is treating Rex and his group like heroes. Well, thats because they are.

The boy just says that they will explain everything later and that they just need some time to rest right now. And so they get even more deserved rest.

One day later; Morag and Bridgid are heading back to Mor Ardain while Zeke and Pandoria are heading back to Tantal. Tora and Poppi are staying a few more days before going back to Torigoth.

A few days later, having finally said everything that needed to be said, at least when it comes to Torna.

It's morning. Rex opens his eyes, trying to get out of his bad. He slept pretty bad but despite that, he tries to get up and succeeds in doing so.

It's still early. The boy thinks that everyone else is still sleeping and as he doesn't see anyone in the eating room he supposes he's right.

Until he looks out of the window and to see Nia who is standing on that cliff where the boys jumped down from as the group first arrived in Fonsett.

She looks very sad so the brunette decides to join and ask her. He makes his way outside as he remembers that grey haired girl is a early riser.

She is in deep thoughts as he approaches her, in fact she doesn't even take notice of her friend. But she's immediately taken back into reality by Rex calling her name.

"Nia, what are you doing here?", asks the brunette while slowly walking into her direction.

"Rex, you are awake?" Nia asks that in a load voice, she is surprised by Rex's sudden appearance but her voice is even loader than she wants it to be.

"Well, Im not a guy that likes being in the bed all time."

"I guess that's true."

"You looked so sad as I saw you through the window. Where you thinking about something?" The flesh-eater gets a kinda shock as her friend says that. It reminds her on what she was thinking before Rex came.

She doesn't want to talk about it or she might end up crying.

The healing blade was thinking about her relationship with Rex and how he just doesn't seem to understand her feelings for him.

"It's about ... us", comes out of Nias mouth, while she seems to be as sad as before.

"Nia, I don't know what was on your mind but ..." Rex is standing right next to her now.

It is no use fighting it. The flesh-eater doesn't want to start crying now but she tries to be completely honest with him.

"Listen Rex, Im really thankful for everything you've done for me. Getting me out of the Ardainian warship, taking me into your group, accepting me as a flesh-eater. You know, that kinda stuff but ..."

she pauses for a moment. Every time she closes her eyes now there are more and more tears in them. The grey haired girl tries to keep herself together as she continued.

"But, why couldn't you just be honest like me when I confessed?". Her voice is a mix of frustration and sadness as her defense breaks and she starts to cry.

She tries to burden her face in her hands but Rex has other plans. He stops his friend from doing that, wraps his arms around Nia and squeezing her relatively tight.

For the flesh-eater it is a tight but strangely comfortable hug. Despite that, the healer tries to escape at first but the boy doesn't let her forcing her to give up and relax.

Even if she doesn't really want to be in that hug she decides to hug him back and stay in that position until she stops crying.

After a minute of crying into Rex' shoulder she finally managed to catch her emotions again and to stops.

"I'm really sorry about that. I had no idea you meant that this way. I only realized my mistake later", Rex noted calmly.

"You daft idiot.", Nia almost started to laugh as she continues "Holding your hand, looking into your eyes. What on your arse should I have done to make this clear?".

The boy really wants answer that because of her calling him an idiot again but she got a point. Her confession was obvious.

He decides to be honest now as he speaks up "Well, nothing. It was so fast end we were under attack. I only tried to make sure everyone is okey. I would say that again though.", Nia is about to hit him for this but is stops as Rex continues "Im just not sure about my love live right now.".

"Wha? Don't you love Pyra anymore?"

"I still love them. But Klaus' test opened my eyes in a way. You said stuff like 'All this time it's been always about Pyra, Pyra, Pyra... Why didn't you take more notice of me?', so I want take the time I need. I don't want to regret my decision later."

"Did something happen?" Nia asked, having noticed that Rex is not acting like himself. Normally he's sure about what he's doing no matter what but right now. "Normally you are pretty sure of what ya're doin'."

"I know. After all the fighting against Torna I just really need to relax for a few more days."

'That is an even less usual Rex.', thinks the healer but she isn't bothered to question Rex at this early hour.

Early hour might be the wrong word though. Pyra is already up and preparing breakfast while Mythra is doing the dishes. Both of them couldn't help but notice the boy and the flesh-eater standing outside hugging each other.

The two aegises expect them to kiss each other but that never happens leaving them both somehow disappointed and with hopes for themselves.

The two finally pulls away from each other. Nia has completely managed to catch her emotions again thanks to the comfort provided by Rex' arms which were wrapped around her a moment ago.

"It's time for breakfast soon. I guess Pyra is already up and making it."

"Yeah, we should go back."

They start to walk back to Corinns house. Slowly just to have a few seconds more time without the two Aegises around. Finally they arrive at the house.

Rex openes the door just to hear Mythra voice teasing Rex and Nia "Rex, what are you doing. Hugging Nia like that without kissing her?".

Hearing that forced the cheeks of the boy and the healers to go red like fire.

Her response comes with no delay "Shut it you, I'd never try to steal Rex away from you guys".

"From US? Are you trying to put Pyra AND me into a relationship with Rex?"

The brunette walks over to the red haired girl who sat herself on a couch. Both of 'em already with a little smile on there faces because of what the other girls are doing right now.

"I'm not trying to do anything dimwit. Especially not in Rex' love live."

"That's new. It's not like you confessed while we were captured."

"I told you what made me confess! Rex managed to tell me that I shouldn't be afraid of who I am."

"But you are not Rex' blade."

"Oh?", Nia is now trying to make fun out of the blonde girl in front of her. So she transforms into her blade form and continues to shoot words at Mythra "Im just like you, you strange thinking aegis."

Pyra and Rex starts laughing, they can't help it even if they want. Then again, they don't want to help it.

It is so typical for Nia to tease where ever she can.

The blonde girl can't let that stand. "I'll burn you".

The flesh-eater saw that coming so she takes a step back and says "Ok then. Ill watch Rex and Pyra burning you a little."

It's obvious what she means. Rex and Pyra wouldn't really burn her but wouldn't leave the cat girl alone.

"Can't you sit down and have breakfast for now?". Everyone turns the gaze towards the woman in the door to the bedrooms. It is Corinne. The aunt of the boy did overhear some of that

"Sure, it was time anyway. Im hungry." mumbles Nia as she made her way to the table.

Everyone sit down. On the one side there was the flesh-eater and and the light blade. On the other side there sits Rex and next to him is Pyra.

"So Rex. Did you choose one of us yet?" askes Pyra.

"No", answers Rex while looking down at the floor.

And with that they start eating.

Everyone is eating, even Corinne is sitting on the table to get some breakfast.

"HELP ME!", a child screams outside of Corinnes house. Rex spends no second thinking about what he just heard, instead he stands up and rushes out to see what's happening.

The two aegis girls hurried after Rex just to see that a monster just outside the village which is trying to satisfy it's hunger by eating Mark. Rex takes out the red sword and catches the sword of the blonde girl while he's sprinting into the monsters direction.

Meanwhile Nia is still sitting in the house where they were eating mere seconds before, even if she somehow wants to help Rex she has an important question in her mind to ask of the boys "aunt".

"Hey Corinne, would you mind if I", she starts but pauses because of hesitates. She stands up and turns her gaze out of the window to see if Rex is okey which he luckily is. The Gormotti turns back to Corinne and continues "Would you mind if I stay here?"

"No, of course I don't." comes from the aunt while looking at the girl but a "Why do you have such a sad face right now?" follows.

"Listen, before I met Rex I was a member of Torna and before I was in Torna I was ", Nias sad face expression is even sadder as she remembers her time as a homeless girl. A girl that Indol wanted to find and capture. "homeless" is all that the flesh-eater is capable of saying after she paused.

"Nia, ", Corrine still processes the words that the healer just spoke. "of course you can stay here as long as you want. I think Rex wants you to stay with him here anyway."

"Thank you, Corinne. It means a lot to me. I'm just happy that Rex and everyone else accepted me as a flesh-eater".

Corinne wants to speak up but the sudden sound of the door opening interupted her. Rex' voice is heard "Hey Nia, could you please, eh, heal Mark?"

 **There is much to learn for me if I want to write more fanfics. Everyone is somehow acting out of place but I tried my best to let them be how they usually are. With that, see you in Chapter 2.**


End file.
